


Nurse Anna

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Civil War Nurse Anna, Nurse Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Anna begins working as a nurse at Mansion House Hospital.For Mercy Street Advent; thanks for the prompt Middlemarch and for adding Frozen which feels like a hug specifically for me and thank you @the-spaztic-fantastic whose beta-ing is as good as a hug.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	Nurse Anna

Anna tried to look sufficiently plain so as not to distract, though it was hard with hair as red as hers and in a dress as wide as hers. The circumference of her skirts and the height of her bonnet made it hard to get through the door without catching on the lintel or the frame, but she squeezed through and pretended not to notice the ripping sound and instead examined the gray bandage wrapped around a purple foot, suddenly grateful that her father’s love of lutefisk and its accompanying odor had made her immune to putrid smells. She’d have to get Elsa to make her some simpler dresses, ones without large hoopskirts and lacy trim and in colors that would go with the blood and mud of the hospital. 

Men were calling out for water, for someone to bring them pen and paper for writing, for someone to write for them. 

And those were the healthy ones. 

More were crying out from pain, calling for their mothers, loudly chanting Bible verses or thumping rhythmically against the wall.

 _Yes_ , thought Anna. _I can do this. I can be helpful here._

She finished unwrapping the bandage and then used the basin and sponge to clean the wound, humming a merry tune under her breath to calm the man - the boy, really - whose foot she was holding. 

“Can you sing that louder, Miss? So’s I can hear?”

Anna smiled and dipped the sponge in the water again, now a muddy brown and smelling about as good as his foot. “ _I breathe in the place I live, wonder what else can I give this home. My home.”_

Anna tried to look sufficiently plain so as not to distract, though it was hard with hair as red as hers and in a dress as wide as hers. The circumference of her skirts and the height of her bonnet made it hard to get through the door without catching on the lintel or the frame, but she squeezed through and pretended not to notice the ripping sound and instead examined the gray bandage wrapped around a purple foot, suddenly grateful that her father’s love of lutefisk and its accompanying odor had made her immune to putrid smells. She’d have to get Elsa to make her some simpler dresses, ones without large hoopskirts and lacy trim and in colors that would go with the blood and mud of the hospital. 

Men were calling out for water, for someone to bring them pen and paper for writing, for someone to write for them. 

And those were the healthy ones. 

More were crying out from pain, calling for their mothers, loudly chanting Bible verses or thumping rhythmically against the wall.

 _Yes_ , thought Anna. _I can do this. I can be helpful here._

She finished unwrapping the bandage and then used the basin and sponge to clean the wound, humming a merry tune under her breath to calm the man - the boy, really - whose foot she was holding. 

“Can you sing that louder, Miss? So’s I can hear?”

Anna smiled and dipped the sponge in the water again, now a muddy brown and smelling about as good as his foot. “ _I breathe in the place I live, wonder what else can I give this home. My home.”_


End file.
